


Uncharted Territory

by blacktea



Category: Farscape, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, wizards in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea/pseuds/blacktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna makes a trip through the Veil and finds herself on leviathan traveling through the Uncharted Territories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> So a little a HP/Farscape crossover. May or may not expand on this in the future.

Some might have considered it suicide, but it should be known Luna Lovegood did not think The Veil led to death. It led to the unknown (how could it possibly lead to death, everyone certainly knew about that). And besides if she thought she was going to die, she wouldn't have brought provisions.

She only hesitated briefly when she considered the friends she was leaving behind (but they did not need her and they may never understand her). And her father had died before she could rescue him from Azkaban so there was simply no one left just for her.

The trip through The Veil was disappointingly simple. It was exactly like she figured stepping through some cloth hanging from a round archway should be. But after she felt the last bit of cloth pull away from her turned to find herself in a cell of some sort. The bars were crisscrossed in a pretty diamond pattern, but they were still clearly a means of imprisonment. However, the cell was much better lit than the Malfoy cellar. Warmer too. Actually it was rather hot. Like a suana. 

The cell was also almost completely empty if one discounted the sleeping Draco Malfoy which she could not (not really, after all last she heard he was dead). "Draco Malfoy? Is that you?" It occurred to her with a chill of unease that perhaps The Veil _did_ lead to death. "Are you alright?" she asked slightly concerned because as she got closer it was apparent he was not sleeping. He seemed to be convulsing and murmuring some foreign tongue. When she got close enough to look him in the eyes, they were unfocused and looked right through her. Tentatively she used the back of her hand to check his temperature only to find he was boiling hot. The cooling charm was off her lips before she remembered the fact the Draco Malfoy was, well, a git, but she would have done it anyway (forgiveness did not have to be hard).

Draco was predictably ungrateful if surprisingly forceful as he leapt up and held her against the wall by her throat. He also seemed to be berating her in language full of the most peculiar popping sounds. Since he had kindly left her enough space to breathe (barely) she was able to talk. "Hello, Draco. You seem to be in a bad mood. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Unfortunately, his eyes just narrowed more before he started yelling at her with even more vigor. Although she was now fairly certain he was mostly just swearing at her.

"Draco, forgive me if I am wrong, but is this not some sort of cell? Would your energies not be better spent trying to get out of it?"

Silence. And a supremely disgusted scowl. Ah, success. It seemed it was possible to reason with him.

He released her and gestured to the door clearly asking what ideas she had for escape.

Luna just shrugged. She was not even sure where she was. She did not know if _she_ needed to escape. Although, she was starting to think she was in some sort of alternate universe.

She raised her wand. "Perhaps magic?"

However, the blond male just made an irritated sounding noise before ripping her wand out of her hand and scaling the bars to jam it into _something_ to open the door halfway. After which he carelessly tossed her wand back down to her.

"That was a surprisingly muggle tactic. Does magic not work the same here?" The cooling charm had seemed to work fine.

He let out a sharp laugh before saying, "Selling tar bought!" At least it sounded like he said that. Luna was really just wondering which exact foreign language he was speaking. It did not sound like any she had ever heard.

He then proceeded to start running down what seemed an endless maze of passageways. She supposed escaping should be done in haste. She was glad she had always enjoyed a evening run because she was having trouble keeping up with him as it was. (She had never really imagined him as the running type, at least not in the literal sense.)

Although from what she had seen of him thus far he seemed rather muscle-ly. She was fairly certain he had not been before. (Or maybe he wasn't who she thought he was.)

The had been running for perhaps a quarter of an hour when he stopped abruptly, grabbed her and shoved them into a small crevasse in the wall. 

She was about to ask him why when two familiar voice voices floated down the passageway.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were coming their way. She supposed it made an odd kind of sense that Draco would hide from them, but the two were speaking in the weird 'pop' language.

Luckily (?) their hiding place was sufficiently shadowed to prevent detection. Harry and Ron walked right by them. Their conversation seemed rather lax so it did not seem like they knew Draco had escaped.

She felt torn. A part of her wanted to call out to them, but two things stopped her. One, she was almost certain she had walked into a completely different world and it was possible this Harry and Ron would not be inclined to help her. And much more importantly, she was absolutely certain Draco would kill her for such an action. She could feel the tension in him as he held her against his chest.

After Harry and Ron had been out of sight for a few minutes Draco shoved her out of his arms before grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the hall. In a few short minutes he led them to a big room of sleek looking-

Well she was not sure what they were (but they seemed like they might be what muggles call space ships). And these 'ships' all seemed to be locked since Draco did not seem to be able to open any of them. Also he was swearing quite vigorously. In his anger he even let go of her wrist restoring her mobility and the blood flow to her left hand. Carefully, she drifted to some of the ships he had not checked. Most looked like they were probably broken somehow, but one seemed different. Upon closer inspection it actually seemed alive.

Cautiously, she gave it a gentle pat and it, for lack of better words, purred, She supposed it really was alive. And suddenly Draco was back and shouting at the thing in front of her.

A grating rumble start to emit from it and Luna was fairly certain that it did not like what Draco was saying.

"Draco, I do not know what you are saying. It is almost certain I do not want to, but do you-"

Draco cut her off with what could only be interpreted as a growl. Then he preceded to yell at the ceiling. After a moments pause, a little animal of some sort scurried out of the wall and over to their position. (Although it appeared to be on wheels...) 

And then it stabbed her.

As if to calm himself Draco took a deep breath and then started speaking in perfectly serviceable English (though he did have a rather peculiar accent). "You can understand me now, right?"

Hesitantly she nodded. "Well, of course. Why did you not speak English to me before?"

He scowled. "I'm still not speaking this 'English' you speak of. I had a DRD inject you with translator microbes since, for some reason, you didn't have any."

Luna blinked. "Tranlator- Did the creature cast a spell on me?"

"Cast a- What?! No! What the frell is wrong with you? Magic! It is nothing so complicated as that."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. Where I come from-"

Draco waved off the rest of her explanation. "Yeah, whatever, you're some completely ignorant dresnick from somewhere I don't care to hear of. Right now we need to get off this ship. It's a prison ship, but the prisoners have let themselves out. The rest of my squadron at least managed to evacuate, but I was captured covering their retreat."

"That seems awfully brave."

He snorted. "A commander who abandons those under his command gets stripped of rank at the very least, but would more likely be put to death. Now I'm not sure where you came from, but your aid was," he grimaced as if the next words pained him to say, "Appreciated. I will endeavor to get you safely to the next civilian population. And that is why I need you to reason with this frelling ship here. It does not appear to like me, but it seems to be the only space faring vehicle those pieces of dren haven't disabled."

"Reason with it?" That sounded intriguing.

Draco sighed. "It seems to enjoy your presence. Could you just try talking to it?"

"Well, alright. I'll give it a go. Hullo, there. Where I'm from we do not have creatures like you, but it seems a shame. You seem very nice. I think I'll call you Grun. I was wondering if you could help me and my," friend seemed like a bit of a stretch, "Er, this guy get off this ship, I guess."

A melodious hum sounded and then the ship opened at the side.

"Praise frelling be," Draco muttered as he dragged her on (into?) the ship. The room they stepped into had a big chair and smaller one off to the side. A short hallway lead away from them to somewhere else in the ship. And the wall in front of the big chair turned to glass and Draco started pushing buttons. Luna figured it was like those computer things Hermione had told her about.

Suddenly a strange high pitch hum filled the air.

"We're about to do a hyper jump. I would suggest sitting down."

Luna wanted to ask what a hyper jump was, but Draco did not seem receptive...to anything really. Carefully she sat down on the smaller seat and immediately pushed deep into the seat by the hyper jump she supposed.

Several minutes later the pressure let up and Draco started fiddling with the instrumentation in front of him. The was soft crackling sound and then Draco started speaking, but she could tell his words weren't intended for her. He must be using something like a floo.

"This is Cmmr. Draeko Bl'ak. The prison ship my squadron was maintaining was compromised by a few of the prisoners. I trust my comrades have made it to you safely."

"Draeko Bl'ak your second in command Srgt. N'ott has already informed us about your treasonous behavior. The rest of your squadron has also testified to his word. They have already reclaimed the prison ship. Report to base to face trial for your actions immediately."

In the three seconds it for Draco to arrange his face into neutral mask it plainly showed he was shocked and hurt at the news he'd received. "That can't be. There has been a misunderstanding. The rogue pirate Potter orchestrated a prison break. I covered my squadron's retreat and then Potter and his cohorts attempted to cook me alive. It was by pure luck that-"

"Srgt. N'ott has already informed us of your escape from custody. We had already authorized your execution. We were going to spare your honor, but it seems you deserve not even that kindness."

Luna watched as Draco's fists clenched. It seemed he had been betrayed by his squadron and that they were working with Harry (or this universe's version). She felt badly for him since it seemed that he had simply been doing his job.

"But I-"

"Draeko Bl'ak. Failure to report yourself immediately will be taken as an act of revolt."

Luna frowned. This was turning into a most unpleasant conversation. "Grun make the voice go away."

And that what's happened just as the voice was demanding her identity.

Draco sighed. "You shouldn't have done that. Now they'll be on the look out for you. I've been marked as an enemy of the state. It's a matter of days before I'm dead."

"But you don't have to be dead." In her world he was, but he was alive here. In her world Harry was always the good guy and it seemed that was not always the case here. "If they think you have gone rogue then there is no harm in doing so."

But her words made no impact. "I am a Peacekeeper. I am a soldier. It is all I have ever been. What am I to do now?"

"Well, I've always wanted to hunt for treasure."

At this, he shot her an incredulous look. "You're serious, aren't you?"

She smiled at him. "I try to be."

He groaned. "You make it sound easy."

Luna just shrugged. "I do not see why it cannot be."

He studied her critically for a few long minutes. "So just you, me and this stubborn beast of a ship."

Grun growled setting the ship into vibration. Luna pat the wall nearest her in an effort to placate him. "You should not speak of him that way, Draco. Call him by his name and treat him with respect."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. Speaking of names what's yours? And how do you know mine?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I come from an alternate reality. You had the same name there. Although here you have your mother's maiden name."

"Alternate reality? You expect me to believe that?"

"Well, no, not really, but it is the truth." Really it was no shock to find that Draco was close minded in this new universe, but he traveled through space. She would have thought it would have showed him how silly existence could be. How strange.

Although perhaps taking orders his whole life hadn't inclined him to deep thought.

(He was actually _quite_ similar to the Draco she knew.)

He released a short burst of bitter laughter. "You really are very strange. But," he studied the stars in front of them intently, "I guess I don't have any better ideas. Why do you want to hunt treasure?"

She beamed at him. "Because you never know what you'll find."


End file.
